Hou van me! Dit is Dê Dag 2
by Humorke
Summary: Deel 2 van Dit is Dê Dag - Dit deel is langer, er worden meer gevoelens in beschreven,... Het word ten zeerste aangeraden eerst Deel 1 (Dit is Dê Dag) te lezen.


Hoofdstuk 1: De Ruzie  
  
Na de vreselijke picknick, gingen er veel dagen voorbij dat Ron en Hermelien niet meer tegen elkaar praatten. Ron probeerde telkens een gesprek aan te bouwen, maar Hermelien was te angstig om tegen Ron te praten. Een paar dagen geleden werd het allemaal een beetje duidelijker.  
  
'Hermelien. Het spijt me echt dat ik.' probeerde Ron haar zo snel mogelijk uit te leggen.  
  
'Sorry Ron maar het is me nog allemaal te moeilijk!' legde ze nerveus uit. 'Maar, ik wil niet dat dit onze vriendschap in de weg staat!' zei Ron triestig. 'Het spijt me echt van wat ik deed. Ik wil gewoon weer vrienden worden.' Legde Ron uit. Hermelien zuchtte. 'Nee, het is nog te vroeg. Ik moet dit echt achter de rug hebben. Er zijn hier nog zoveel meisjes! Waarom moest je nu toch op mij vallen?' snikte Hermelien. Ron keek naar de grond. 'Jij bent zo knap! Je bent slim en je hebt prachtige ogen!' zei Ron. Hermelien draaide haar hoofd en liep de gang uit. Ron had dit beter niet gezegd. Nu wist ze dat Ron nog steeds wat voor haar voelde.  
  
Harry had Ron wel heel wat gesteund. Harry voelde zich schuldig om wat er gebeurd was tussen Ron en Hermelien. 'Hoor eens Ron! Ik zal praten met Hermelien, het is tenslotte mijn fout! Ik had nooit mogen voorstellen om je te helpen.' Zei Harry. 'Neen, het is niet jouw fout! Ik had haar ook uitgevraagd, zelfs zonder dat jij me zou geholpen hebben.' Zei Ron. 'Misschien vond ze die kaarsen er teveel aan!' zei Harry. 'Neen, het waren niet de kaarsen.' begon Ron. 'Het lag aan mij!' zei Ron triest. Harry keek hem bezorgt aan. Hij probeerde hem op te vrolijken. 'Er is een meisje dat voor jou de ware is, Ron. Je moet niet opgeven omdat alleen Hermelien je afwijst.'. Ron keek naar Harry. 'Maar het zijn tot nu toe AL de meisjes dat mij afwijzen.' Legde hij uit. 'Er komt wel een dag, Ron..' Begon Harry. 'Dat zeggen ze me al jaren!' riep Ron. Er kwamen tranen uit zijn ogen. 'Ik wou gewoon dat Hermelien en ik terug vrienden waren.' Snikte hij. Harry wist niet goed wat hij moest zeggen. Uiteindelijk zei hij 'Hoe ik het ook moet doen, ik zal je helpen terug vrienden te worden. Tenzij je het liever zelf doet, want ik verknoei het zo te zien ook.' Zei Harry. 'Je mag me helpen, maar ik verplicht je niet.' Zei Ron iets opgewekter. Gelukkig stond Harry nog altijd aan zijn zij. Zonder Harry zou hij zich nog rotter voelen.  
  
De week ging langzaam vooruit. Toverdranken werden nog rotter. Niet alleen omdat Sneep toverdranken gaf, maar ook omdat hij ruzie met Hermelien had. Misschien moest hij gewoon doen dat hij niets meer voor haar voelde, ook al was het niet zo. Ron zuchtte. 'Meneer Wemel! Waarom zucht je? vijf punten aftrek!' schreeuwde Sneep. Professor Sneep had blijkbaar ook gehoord wat er gebeurd was tussen Hermelien en Ron. Draco had het vast verteld, omdat hij hun gezien had op weg naar het meer. Sneep vond het blijkbaar leuk om Hermelien en Ron naast elkaar te zetten. Ron en Hermelien vonden dit minder prettig. Ron vooral omdat hij verliefd was, maar Hermelien weigerde. 'U hebt niets te weigeren mevrouw Griffel!'. 'Ik ga niet naast hem zitten' zei Hermelien tegenstrijdig. Ze werd toch verplicht naast Ron te zitten. Maar na een hele week punten aftrek voor Griffoendor omdat ze weigerde naast Ron te zitten, zette Sneep Hermelien op een bankje achteraan in de klas alleen. Het was niet van Hermeliens gewoontes een leraar tegen te spreken, maar blijkbaar had ze het er toch voor over om niet naast Ron te hoeven zitten. Ron viel elke les in de grond van schaamte. Harry had medelijden met hem. Hij had al diverse keren geprobeerd Hermelien te overtuigen terug vrienden te worden met Ron, maar nu had Hermelien ook al ruzie met Harry. Ron had echt geen enkel idee hoe dit ooit nog goed zou komen. Wat hij vooral zal proberen is laten merken dat hij niets meer voor haar voelt, en proberen terug hun vriendschap op te bouwen. Maar net zoals de liefde, was dit niet zo gemakkelijk als het lijkt.  
  
Hoofdstuk 2: De Leugen  
  
Het was nu woensdagochtend en Ron had nog niet veel geslapen, maar hij moest op. Hij kon niet elk moment van de dag aan Hermelien denken, ook al was het zo. Zijn leven moest verder. Hij moest zich op zijn studies concentreren. Ron keek naar boven, naar zijn hemelbed. Hij wou dat hij daar gewoon voor eeuwig kon blijven liggen.  
  
'Ron! Als je je niet haast missen we de les nog!' riep Harry vanuit de deur naar de leerlingenkamer. Ron zette zich recht en keek naar Harry. 'Wat hebben we nu?' zuchtte hij.  
  
Harry keek naar zijn lessenrooster. 'Gedaanteverwisselingen!' zei hij. 'Zorgen dat we niet te laat komen!' riep Ron. Hij kleedde zich zo snel mogelijk aan. Ron herinnerde zich nog wat er gebeurde in het eerste jaar toen hij te laat kwam. Prof. Anderling was erg streng. Ron kwam gelukkig wel op tijd, maar de les ging langzaam vooruit. Hij wou Hermelien zo graag spreken onder de pauzes, maar elke keer hij de moed bijeen scharrelde, kwam het er nooit van. Ze stond bij een groepje mensen. Ron had zich al belachelijk gemaakt tijdens de lessen Toverdranken, als hij haar nu zou proberen aan te spreken, waar er een groepje mensen bijstaan, zou hij compleet uitgelachen worden. Hij was al niet zo erg bevriend met dat groepje. Zo ging het elke pauze. De week ging snel vooruit in opzichte van pauzes, maar de lessen gingen trager als anders.  
  
Na de les wou Prof. Anderling Ron nog even spreekt. Ron dacht al dat ze hem ging buizen omdat hij nooit aandachtig was tijdens de les. Gelijk had hij, maar ook maar gedeeltelijk. Ze wou hem niet buizen, maar hem er wel over aanspreken.  
  
'Je bent de laatste tijd altijd zo afwezig in de lessen. Mijn collega zeggen hetzelfde.  
  
Volgens Prof. Sneep heb je een oogje op Hermelien. Ik weet dat het mijn zaken niet zijn, maar heeft Prof. Sneep gelijk?' Vroeg Pro. Anderling.  
  
Ron knikte zachtjes. Prof. Anderling keek erg bezorgd. 'Liefde is iets heel ingewikkeld, maar ook heel bijzonder, meneer Wemel.' Ron zuchtte. Anderling zag dat Ron liever alleen werd gelaten dus zei ze: 'Je mag gaan hoor Wemel'.  
  
Ron vroeg even aan Harry wat ze nu hadden. 'Toverdranken' antwoordde Harry met een opgetrokken neus. 'Geweldig!' Zuchtte Ron. 'Kan deze dag nog beter?' riep hij. Dat had hij beter niet gezegd. Prof. Sneep, die inmiddels niet ver van hen vandaan was, had dit gehoord. 'Ga je vervelend doen omwille van mijn lessen? Zijn mijn lessen niet goed genoeg voor een dwaze verliefde jongen zoals jij?' Snauwde Sneep. Daar gaan we weer! Sneep had het niet beter gevonden dan Ron deze les extra veel af te snauwen, en nog meer kritiek te geven als anders. 'Wemel! Je moet er wat slininkensap aan toevoegen.' Ron nam vlug het flesje met de slininkensap en goot er voorzichtig wat bij. 'Ik heb niet de hele dag de tijd! Kan dat niet wat sneller?' Snauwde Sneep. Ron goot er iets meer in. 'Ja, dat was te denken! Nu heb je er teveel toegevoegd!' Zuchtte Sneep venijnig. 'Jij bent ook al zo geschift!'.  
  
Gelukkig was deze les voorbij en eindelijk was het middag! 'Ik heb reuze honger vandaag!' Zei Ron. Harry glimlachte breed. 'Gaat de verliefdheid wat over misschien? Heb je minder last?' Vroeg Harry. Ron keek hem aan. Misschien was het beter dat hij gewoon er niet meer aan dacht. Misschien zou Hermelien wel terug vrienden willen worden als zijn gevoelens over waren (ook al waren ze dat nog steeds niet). Harry zou niet weten dat hij loog als hij tegen Hermelien zou zeggen dat Ron niet meer op haar was. 'Het begint over te gaan' loog Ron. Harry dacht dat de problemen zichzelf nu gingen oplossen, maar zo dacht Ron er niet over.  
  
Wanneer hij op zijn hemelbed lag en naar boven keek dacht hij 'Misschien gaat het nog wel over, en zijn we gewoon weer vrienden!'.  
  
Hoofdstuk 3: De liefde slaat toe  
  
De volgende dag werd het misschien nog zwaarder voor Ron, maar het kon ook zijn dat zijn geluk keerde.  
  
Bij de les Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst zag Ron dat Hermelien bloosde toen ze zijn kant op keek. Zou Hermelien toch iets voor Ron voelen? Of was hij gewoon aan het dagdromen?  
  
Zou ze zo geschokt hebben gereageerd omdat ze niet wou toegeven dat ze iets voor Ron toch iets voelde? Maar Ron probeerde niet te positief te denken. 'Hoe meer hoop, hoe groter de teleurstelling' Zei hij zacht. Ook al wou hij zo graag geloven dat Hermelien met hem wou.  
  
In zijn onderbewust zijn hoopte hij eigenlijk nog steeds dat Hermelien echt wel met hem wou, maar toch probeerde hij er niet te veel aan te denken. In de gangen bleef Hermelien hem negeren. Ron snapte het niet goed, maar kon er niet met Harry over praten, vermits hij hem had gezegd dat hij niets meer voor Hermelien voelde.  
  
Ron kon geen weg met z'n leven vinden, hij wist niet wat hij moest doen of hoe hij wat moest oplossen. Hij kon Hermelien moeilijk spreken, omdat ze altijd bij haar 'vrienden' stond. Ron was niet echt goed bevriend met die 'vrienden' van haar. Ze lachte Ron uit, telkens hij in hun buurt kwam. Harry probeerde Ron zoveel mogelijk te helpen, en dat wist Ron wel. Hij had echt Harry's steun nodig nu. Tijdens de pauze zat Ron op een bankje te kijken naar de bomen die op het veld stonden. Hij zuchtte diep en staarde naar de bladeren die heen en weer waaide. Hij zag in de verte Hermelien lachen, blijkbaar kon ze de humor van haar nieuwe vrienden meer appreciëren dan de humor die Ron had. En dat stekende gevoelen alsof er lucifers in zijn buik vielen, maakte de situatie er niet beter op. Elke pauze wou hij Hermelien aanspreken, maar nooit kwam het ervan. Hij bleef maar staren. Soms probeerde hij te doen alsof hij plezier maakte met Harry en Daan, maar eigenlijk staarde hij wanneer hij kon naar Hermelien, hopend dat ze naar hem zou kijken en ze vriendelijk weer konden praten, zoals vroeger. Ron's punten gingen achteruit. Hij zakte op zeker wel 4 vakken. Hij dacht aan het gezicht van z'n moeder toen hij dacht dat hij ging zakken op zijn rapport. Ron had het gevoel dat hij voor niets meer deugde. Wat had het nog nut van te bestaan? Wie zou hem missen? Harry misschien. Hermelien zou het vast enig vinden moest Ron sterven. Of niet? Ze keek toch Ron's kant op? Maar die vraag werd 's avonds al beantwoord.  
  
Harry kwam de leerlingenkamer binnen en liep meteen naar Ron. 'Ron! Goed nieuws denk ik!' Riep hij. Ron keek op. 'Wat is er dan?' Vroeg hij. Harry ging rechtover Ron zitten en zei 'Misschien is er een oplossing voor je ruzie met Hermelien!' Ron staarde naar Harry. 'Nou, zeg dan!' Antwoordde Ron ongeduldig. 'Ze is verliefd!' Lachte Harry. Ron voelde een klein opgewonden gevoel in z'n maag. Misschien lukt het nog. 'Ze is verliefd op Charle Colargant! Je weet wel, die jongen dat naast je zit bij Geschiedenis!' Zei Harry opgewonden. Ron had het gevoel alsof zijn wereld in elkaar stortte. 'Hoe meer hoop, hoe groter de teleurstelling' dacht hij weer. Harry begreep niet waarom Ron zo treurig keek, dus hij legde verder uit 'Ron! Als jij haar nou eens zorgde dat Charle Hermelien leuk vindt, dan zal ze misschien inzien dat jij over haar bent en terug vrienden wilt worden.' Legde Harry uit. Ron zuchtte. Het leek hem het beste om zijn gevoelens door de tijd te laten vergeten en Harry's voorstel aan te nemen. 'Okee dan.' Mompelde Ron.  
  
De hele avond lang moest hij aan Hermelien denken, altijd dat stekende gevoel in z'n buik, maar nu ook een heel nieuw gevoel. Een stekende pijn in z'n hart, alsof zijn hart in tweeën werd gesneden met een dolk, omdat hij haar niet kon spreken en zij hem vast nooit meer wou spreken, ook niet met dat trucje van Harry. Maar hij had geen hoop. Dit was tot nu toe de enigste manier om haar te kunnen spreken. En hij moest haar spreken, want de pijn die hij draagt door de hele dag aan haar te denken, terwijl hij weet dat hij haar niet kan spreken was ondraaglijk.  
  
Hoofdstuk 4: Hoop is koud  
  
De volgende ochtend stond Ron op en ging op het uiteinde van z'n bed zitten. Hij had geen zin in de lessen vandaag. Hij wou gewoon blijven zitten en nadenken. Soms had hij het gevoel alsof hij te veel tijd had, maar soms -meestal 's morgens- was het alsof de tijd zo snel vooruit ging. Zo snel zou hij al naar de lessen moeten gaan. Het was alsof de tijd sneller ging dan Ron. Hij keek naar zijn handen die op zijn schoot lagen. Waarom kan ik de tijd niet gewoon stil zetten. 'Dan had ik tijd zoveel ik wou. Dan zou ik rustig kunnen zitten en nadenken, over alles waar ik over zou willen nadenken.' Ron had nog zoveel te doen, dat hij soms de moed op wou geven. Hij maakte zich nu wel erg zorgen over de slechte punten die hij op school behaalde. Hij wou eens goed alles op een rijtje zetten. Alles wat er met Hermelien was gebeurd, hoe hij het nog zou kunnen goed maken, welke risico hij moet nemen, wat de gevolgen zullen zijn. Hetzelfde voor school. Wat hij nog kon doen om zijn slechte punten in te halen. Misschien ging hij er niet door zijn op zijn eerste rapport of examen. Misschien zal hij moeten blijven zitten. Iedereen die hij kent gaat dan naar het volgende jaar, maar hij zal dit jaar moeten overdoen. Tenzij de rest ooit eens blijft zitten, zal hij voor altijd een jaar achter zijn vrienden zitten. De tijd vloog voorbij wanneer je graag wou nadenken en alles op een rijtje wou zetten. De lessen daarentegen, die gingen heel wat trager. De voormiddag alleen al, duurde een eeuwigheid. Ron zag erg tegen de namiddag op. Hij had Toverdranken met de afschuwelijke Sneep.  
  
Hij liep door de gangen van Zweinstein en keek versuft in het rond. De stenen gang had er nog nooit zo koud en kil uitgezien. Het was alsof alles opeens heel koud werd. Hoe dichter hij bij het lokaal kwam, hoe kouder hij het kreeg. De ijskoude wind blies doorheen zijn gewaad.  
  
Ron probeerde wel meer zijn best te doen voor school, maar voor Toverdraken liep dat niet al te best. Wat hij ook probeerde, het liep altijd fout. Of hij nu een goed antwoord gaf of niet, Sneep had altijd wel iets gevonden om punten voor af te trekken. Het was alsof het leven voor Ron niet bestemd was. Alsof hij alleen in de weg liep. Gelukkig had hij Harry nog. Zonder Harry zou Ron de moed misschien al lang hebben op gegeven, maar er was toch een heel klein gevoel dat aan Ron's maag bleef knagen. Hij was nog steeds op Hermelien verliefd, en dat wist Harry niet. Harry dacht dat Ron Hermelien gewoon zou kunnen helpen en terug vrienden zouden worden. Het leven gaat niet altijd zoals men dat wilt. Dat leer je wel uit zo'n ervaringen. Ron probeerde de rest van de les toverdranken zo weinig mogelijk te praten. Misschien was dat nog het beste van al. Tijdens de lessen Gedaanteverwisselingen werkte hij zo goed mogelijk mee. Professor Anderling leek een beetje opgelucht dat Ron weer goed kon meewerken. Ze was misschien streng op Ron, maar ze bedoeld het altijd wel goed, net als Harry. Die bedoelt het ook goed.  
  
Wanneer de pauze was ging Ron languit onder een boom zitten. Die vol gesneeuwd had tijdens de les. Op een andere moment zou Ron dat meteen hebben gezien, maar nu hij zo hard punten nodig had, en zo in de put zat, was zijn aandacht niet meer op buiten spelen gericht.  
  
'De mens wordt beheerd door emoties en hoop. Hoe meer hoop, hoe groter de teleurstelling' dacht hij. Hij dacht na. Hij had niet veel zin om Hermelien onder ogen te komen. 'Hoop is een van de mens' grootste krachtbronnen, maar tegelijkertijd is het ook één van z'n grootste zwakheden.' Zonder dat hij er besef van had stroomde er een vloed van koude door zijn lichaam. Zijn lichaam lag vol met sneeuw. Het was alsof hij opeens bevroren was. Malfidus had het blijkbaar grappig gevonden om eens heel hard met de boom te schudden zodat Ron onder de sneeuw zou geraken. Hij zag groepjes zwaderaars hem staan uitlachen, ook ravenklauwers en. het groepje van Hermelien, inclusief zij lachte hem vierkantig uit. Hoewel hij bevroren was, waren zijn kaken vol hitte. Zijn handen en voeten branden door al die koude sneeuw, maar zijn kaken waren heet van teleurstelling. Hermelien had hem in het gezicht staan uitlachen. En in de verte kwam er een schaduw aanlopen. Het was Harry. Hij hielp hem overeind en wou Malfidus bevloeken, maar die was al weggelopen. 'De lafaard' mompelde Harry. Ron's liefdesverdriet werd door nog vele in de school nagelachen. 'Waar lachen ze nog om. Omdat jij in de put bent dat je een vriendin verloren bent door een simpele liefde. Met iemand lachen omdat hij verliefd was is gewoon heel laag' zei Harry kwaad. Dat luchtte Ron toch nog een beetje op.  
  
Hoofdstuk 5: De ziekenzaal  
  
Ron volgde de les Kruidenkunde na die pauze niet. Hij lag op de ziekenzaal, met een heel warm deken op hem liggen. Aan de ene kant, moest hij zijn medeleerlingen niet confronteren, maar aan de andere kant miste hij nu wel een les. Misschien was het een belangrijke les. Ron had absoluut geen zin om weer achter te staan op de rest. Vroeger dacht Ron heel erg anders over school, maar nu werd hij toch ongerust dat hij zou blijven zitten. De ziekenzaal was vrijwel leeg. Er lag nog een andere jongen naast hem. Een jongen die Ron al eens eerder gezien had. Het was Charle Colargant. De jongen waar Hermelien een boontje voor had. Waarom zou die hier liggen? Ron keek hem aan, maar zag geen enkele reden waarom hij hier zou moeten liggen. Hij had het zo te zien lekker warm, en had geen enkele verwonding. De jongen sliep als een blok. Hij legde zich op z'n zij, en toen zag Ron waarom hij op de ziekenzaal lag. Hij had een knots op de rechterzijde van zijn voorhoofd gehad. Waarschijnlijk was hij snel bewusteloos geraakt. Ron staarde hem wezenloos aan. Hermelien was verliefd op hem. Ron zuchtte hard.  
  
Een kwartier later werd de jongen wakker. 'Waar ben ik?' vroeg hij aan Ron.  
  
'Op de ziekenzaal.' Antwoordde hij vriendelijk. 'Ow, ik wist niet dat Zweinstein een ziekenzaal had.' Zei hij. De jongen leek nog niet zo bekend te zijn met Zweinstein. Waarschijnlijk zat hij vroeger op een andere school. 'Kom je van een andere school?' vroeg Ron. De jongen zuchtte. 'Nee. Mijn vader is van adel. Hij wou dat ik privé lessen kreeg, maar ik wou dat niet. Na een paar jaar, heb ik hem toch overhaalt om me op Zweinstein te laten studeren.' Legde de jongen uit. 'Vanwaar die wonde?' vroeg Ron. De jongen raakte zijn voorhoofd aan. Het bloed was al voor de helft gestold, maar een paar druppeltjes bloed dat op zijn vingers waren losgekomen had hij naar zijn ogen toegebracht. 'Ik bloed' zei de jongen. 'Ja.' Antwoordde Ron 'Wat is er gebeurd' vroeg hij. De jongen probeerde zich wat te herinneren. Hij keek op. 'Ow ja! Nu weet ik het weer. Een paar jongens van Zwadderich pestte me omdat ik van adel was en ik niet kon vechten.' Piepte de jongen. 'Toen ik zei dat ik wel kon vechten, om ze af te schrikken, begonnen ze te vechten tegen me' zuchtte de jongen. Ron begon medelijden voor de jongen te krijgen. Maar buiten dat kon hij niet inzien waarom Hermelien op hem zou vallen. 'Luister eens' zei Ron nu met een glimlach. 'Laten wij vrienden worden. Wij pesten elkaar niet' Zei Ron blij. Charle keek op. Hij glimlachte breed. 'Ok' zei Charle. 'Ik ben Ron Wemel'. 'Charle Colargant' zei de jongen. Ron kreeg weer meer hoop. Hij had nu een vriend bij, en hij kon Hermelien helpen in de liefde. En natuurlijk Charle. Hij zou zelf niet met Hermelien zijn, maar als hij Hermelien blij kon maken met Charle, had hij er dat wel voor over. Hij wou graag weer vrienden zijn, dat zou al genoeg zijn. Net als vroeger. 'Ach ik wou dat ik die picknick nooit had gedaan. Dan was dit allemaal zo niet geweest' dacht Ron.  
  
Toen de les Kruidenkunde gedaan was, kwam Malfidus de ziekenzaal binnen. 'Hey Ron! Is Hermelien nu je nieuwe liefje?' snauwde Malfidus. 'Je weet best dat ze me haat!'schreeuwde Ron. Malfidus schudde zijn hoofd. Hij liet de achterkant van zijn hoofd zien, waar een hele grote kale plek was. 'Ze heeft me vervloekt omdat ik aan die boom schudde' riep hij.  
  
Hoofdstuk 6: De Confrontatie  
  
Ron kon het niet geloven. Hermelien had voor Ron opgekomen. Enerzijds vond hij dat wel leuk, omdat hij zo wist dat Hermelien terug normaal begon te doen tegenover hem, maar anderzijds wist hij niet hoe lang dat ging duren. Misschien had Malfidus dat wel met opzet gedaan om Ron te pesten. Ron probeerde niet te veel hoop te koesteren, want hoe meer hoop, hoe groter de teleurstelling.  
  
Ook al mocht hij dat niet toegeven, en vond hij het gevoel ondraaglijk, toch waren de momenten dat hij Hermelien haar glimlach zag, de mooiste momenten van zijn dag. Tenzij ze hem gezien had en haar rug naar hem keerde. Die avond in de toren van Griffoendor zat ze bij het haardvuur haar huiswerk te maken. Ron ging zo ver mogelijk van haar verwijderd zitten zodat ze niet weg zou gaan toen ze Ron zag. Harry ging naast Hermelien zitten en boog zich naar voren om beter met haar te kunnen praten. Hij palmde zijn vuisten en liet die tussen zijn benen hangen. Ron zag dat Hermelien mompelde, maar hij kon niet horen wat ze zeiden, daarvoor was hij te ver van hen verwijderd. Een beetje later stond Harry op en liep hij Ron's kant op. 'Hey Ron' fluisterde hij zacht. 'Wat?' mompelde Ron triest. 'Nou, Hermelien heeft Malfidus vervloekt omdat hij aan die boom schudde' fluisterde hij. 'Heb ik van Malfidus gehoord, ja' antwoordde Ron. Het bewijs was gegeven, dus dat maakte Ron toch een beetje meer opgelucht, maar nog niet helemaal. 'Nou. Wat wil je nog meer?' vroeg Ron wezenloos. 'Ik had haar verteld dat jij over haar was.' Zei hij. 'leuk' zei Ron nog steeds wezenloos. 'Ze is bereid om de ruzie bij te leggen als jij je excuses aanbiedt, maar verwacht nog geen warm welkom. Het zal nog steeds tijd nodig hebben. Je weet wat je kan doen om alles beter te maken he! Als je er voor zou kunnen zorgen dat Charle Colargant ook interesses krijgt in haar, dan zal ze daar zeker blij om zijn.' Fluisterde Harry. Ron begon al wat minder treurig te worden. Hij zou misschien lang moeten wachten tot de verliefdheid over gaat en tot Hermelien en hij weer gewone vrienden weer worden, maar dat had hij er wel voor over. Als alles achter de rug zou zijn, dan zou hij past echt blij zijn, maar nu moet hij eerst nog de eerste confrontatie aangaan. Het zal niet makkelijk zijn om met Hermelien te praten zonder stom te gaan doen, maar hij was bereid om het te proberen. Ron stond zachtjes recht en gleed met zijn handen over de zachte stoelen. Hij stapte zachtjes richting haardvuur, terwijl het steeds warmer en warmer werd. Hij keek naar Hermelien en zij bleef naar het haardvuur staren, alsof het elk moment kon ontploffen. 'He-He-Hermelien?' stotterde hij. Hermelien haar pupillen werden kleiner, maar ze bleef naar het haardvuur staren. 'Het spijt me enorm over wat er gebeurd is en..' Begon Ron moeizaam. Het was alsof hij een krop in de keel had gekregen. Hermelien slikte. 'Het is je voor een stuk vergeven' zei Hermelien moeizaan en nog steeds naar het haardvuur starend. 'Maar je moet niet denken dat alles weer als vroeger word! Ik heb tijd nodig' mompelde ze. 'Tuurlijk' zei Ron toegevend. Hermelien bleef naar het haardvuur staren. 'Is er misschien iets waarmee ik je kan helpen?' vroeg Ron vlug. Hermelien keek Ron heel vlug aan. Haar ogen werden groter. 'Neen! Natuurlijk niet! Hoe kom je daarbij?' Vroeg ze zo vlug mogelijk. 'Sorry, ik vroeg het alleen' verdedigde Ron zich. 'Natuurlijk' zuchtte ze. Ze staarde weer naar het haardvuur, alsof het pijnlijk was om hem te moeten aankijken. Ze wou waarschijnlijk een uitvlieging veroorzaken. Ron zag dat ze haar handen diep in de zachte stoel probeerde te knijpen. Ze slikte heel traag en Ron had het gevoel dat hij beter zachtjes kon weggaan. Hij draaide zich rustig om en stapte voorzichtig weg. Harry keek hem aan van de plaats waar Ron daarstraks zat. 'Hoe ging het?' vroeg hij. 'Ik weet het niet goed' antwoordde Ron twijfelend. 'Ik denk dat ze nog heel veel tijd nodig zal hebben.'  
  
Hoofdstuk 7: Gangen van Zweinstein  
  
De volgende ochtend werd Ron vroeg wakker omwille van de koud. Toen hij uit het raam keek zag hij een paar sneeuwvlokjes naar beneden dwarrelen. Het was nog redelijk vroeg voor sneeuw, maar het ging dus blijkbaar een koude winter worden. Ron nam zoveel mogelijk laken over hem en vormde zich tot een bolletje om het wat warmer te krijgen. Hij viel niet in slaap, maar begon het wel een beetje warmer te krijgen. Ook al waren zijn tenen en handen nog steeds bevroren van de koude. Hij bleef vrijwel 2 uur in dezelfde houding liggen. Hij had het lekker warm, op zijn handen en tenen na. Maar nu was het wel tijd om op te staan. Het was de laatste dag les voor de Herfstvakantie. Nog twee dagen en hij mocht een hele week genieten van rust.  
  
In de les Astrologie, dat dit keer overdag was, kregen ze vrijwel veel theorie en op het einde van de les een toets over de planeten. Tijdens de theorie lette Ron goed op zodat hij kon volgen en tijdens de toets had hij maar over twee vragen twijfels. Hij had vroeg gedaan ten opzichte van de andere leerlingen. Daarom wist hij niet goed wat te doen. Hij staarde naar buiten, naar de sneeuwvlokjes die naar beneden gleden uit de hemel en naar het ver uitgestrekte landschap. Heuvels die mistig waren en het verboden bos dat eigenlijk wel heel groot was. Ron dacht aan kerstmis. Hoe gezellig het wel niet was toen hij kerst vierde met Harry en Hermelien. Wanneer het lekker warm binnen was - wat nu het geval niet was - en wanneer het buiten heel hard ging sneeuwen, waar ze vervolgens met sneeuwballen mee naar elkaar gooiden. Hij miste die tijden enorm. Het was alsof die heuvels hem aan die tijden moesten doen herinneren. Heel veel deed hem aan die tijden denken. Ron probeerde de moed niet op te geven, ondanks dat de ruzie met Hermelien eigenlijk nog niet helemaal bijgelegd was en ondanks dat hij veel gepest werd door vroegere 'vrienden'. Harry was tenminste niet zo, en misschien ging alles vroeg of laat weer hetzelfde zijn als vroeger. Ron wist dat hij vroeger soms wel klaagde over schoolwerk, maar nu beseft hij hoe gelukkig hij vroeger in tegenstelling tot nu. Mensen ontdekken pas hoe gelukkig ze zijn, wanneer het al voorbij is. Misschien denkt Ron binnen een jaar wel hetzelfde over nu in tegenstelling tot dan. Maar hij moest zich weer op de lessen concentreren, want hij had ook een mondelinge overhoring.  
  
Toen het middag was, besloot Ron toch al eens te gaan praten met Charle Colargant. Hoe vroeger hij terug vrienden zou zijn met Hermelien, hoe beter. Ron liep door de gangen van Zweinstein naar de grote trap. Hij probeerde eens rond te kijken, om te zien hoe mooi het eigenlijk wel was op Zweinstein. Dreuzelscholen daarentegen waren veel lelijker, ze waren niet met liefde gebouwd. Zweinstein was een heel mooi kasteel als je er zo over na dacht. De fakkels waar een er een vurige vlammen brandden moesten de gangen warm houden. Hoewel het buiten heel erg koud was, viel het binnen soms nog mee. Dreuzels verwarmen zich heel anders. Ron dacht diep na 'Pa, heeft er me nog over verteld' zei hij zacht. 'Ow ja!' Fluisterde hij in zichzelf. Dreuzels verwarmen zich met choofaages of zoiets. Dat zijn hele dunne ketels waar water heel warm word in gemaakt. Ron kwam inmiddels al bij de grote trap. Een grote marmeren trap, met leuningen die goudbruin zijn. De trap werd wijder naar mate je daalde. Links zag hij de Grote Zaal. Misschien moest hij daar maar eens in gaan kijken. Ron stapte de trap af en liep de grote zaal binnen. Het diner was nog niet geserveerd. De tafels waren nog leeg. Een paar mensen zaten daar al met elkaar te praten. Binnen een klein kwartiertje, zou heel de tafel versierd zijn met lekker eten en drinken, maar nu waren de tafels nog leeg.  
  
Hoofdstuk 8: Charle's kleine geheimpje  
  
Helemaal in de verte aan de tafel van Ravenklauw zat Charle moederziel alleen. Ron liep naar hem toe. 'Charle!' Riep hij. Maar Charle bleef zitten en bewoog zich niet. Ron vertraagde zijn voetstappen. Charle leek tegen iemand te fluisteren, maar er zat daar helemaal niemand. Hij keek tussen zijn benen, naar een voorwerp dat hij vast had, maar Ron kon niet zien wat. 'Charle?' Vroeg Ron verbaasd. Charle schrok op en stak het voorwerp vliegensvlug in zijn boekentas. 'Ja?' vroeg hij aarzelend. 'Wat is er?' Vroeg hij. Ron bedacht dat hij dit maar beter kon verzwijgen. Dat zou Charle waarschijnlijk geruststellen. 'Ik wou je over iets spreken.' Zei Ron kalm. 'Ow. over wat dan?' vroeg hij. 'Ken je Hermelien?' vroeg Ron. Charle keek geschrokken op. 'Neen, ik ken ze niet!' zei hij vlug. 'Ze zit bij Griffoendor. Je weet wel, ze heeft altijd haar schoolboeken op zak!' lachte Ron geforceerd. Charle keek niet naar Ron's gezicht, maar keek strak naar de grond. 'Ik ken haar niet zei ik toch?' zei hij vlug. Ron geloofde niets van wat hij zei. Ron had ooit gelezen dat als iemand naar de boven kijkt, hij van niets weet, als hij naar onder kijkt, liegt hij. Ron probeerde toch wat uit hem los te krijgen. 'Je weet best over wie ik het heb!' Zei Ron iets kwader dan hij bedoelde. Charle keek achter hem. En keek achter Ron. Blijkbaar wou hij nu iets heel persoonlijk gaan zeggen. 'Ik denk dat ze me haat.' Zei hij triest. 'Je haat? Waarom denk je dat?' vroeg Ron met open mond. 'Nou. Ze is op jou verliefd. Dat denk ik. Ze kijkt altijd heel verliefd naar je bij Geschiedenis. Maar wanneer ze zag dat ik keek, dan keek ze plots heel hatelijk.' Legde hij uit. Ron besefte dat Charle een misverstand had gemaakt. Hermelien keek juist heel verliefd naar Charle, en heel hatelijk naar hem. Maar vermits Charle juist achter hem zat, was het verschil niet duidelijk zichtbaar. Ron wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Hij kon beter nog verzwijgen dat Hermelien met hem wou, dus vroeg Ron gauw een andere vraag. 'Vind je haar leuk?' vroeg Ron. Charle keek weer naar de grond. Hij zei niets. Ron had wel medelijden. Maar als hij Charle en Hermelien tezamen zou brengen, dan zou alles opgelost zijn. Hermelien zou gelukkig zijn, Charle zou gelukkig zijn en Ron zou terug vrienden zijn met Hermelien. 'Vind je haar leuk of niet?' vroeg Ron een tweede maal. Charle nam zijn boekentas vast en nam er een teddybeer uit. Hij toonde het stiekem aan Ron. Ron wist dat Charle nu iets ging vertellen, dus zweeg Ron voorlopig nog maar even. Charle zette de teddybeer op zijn schoot. Het was een teddybeer die hij zo te zien nog niet langer dan een jaar had. Het was gemaakt van een zachte bruine stof met 2 knoopjes als ogen. Charle werd roder. Hij deed zijn mond open en probeerde iets te vertellen. 'Dit is Teddy' begon hij schamend. 'Ik wou als kind altijd al een knuffelbeertje, maar het mocht niet van mijn vader. In plaats van een teddybeer kreeg ik een atlas. Of een boek over mijn verre familie van adel.' Zei hij triest. 'In de vakantie was het mijn verjaardag. En mijn moeder had zonder dat mijn vader er iets van wist, voor mij een teddybeertje gekocht. Het was geen al te dure, omdat mijn vader het meeste van het geld beheert, maar ik ben er toch heel erg blij mee.' Vertelde hij. 'Mijn vader mag er natuurlijk niets over weten. En vermits iedereen dit nogal kinderachtig vindt, mag ook niemand hier op school er iets over weten.' Zei hij sneller. 'Ik zwijg als een graf.' Zei Ron. Charle glimlachte. 'Dus je lacht me er niet mee uit?' vroeg hij blij. 'Natuurlijk niet! Er zijn veel mensen die zoveel waarde niet achten aan hun dingen.' Zei Ron. Charle zag er al een stuk blijer uit. 'Praatte je daarstraks tegen je teddy?' vroeg Ron benieuwd. Charle zuchtte. 'Ja' piepte hij. 'Ik ben eigenlijk stiekem wel een beetje verliefd op Hermelien. En ik kon er alleen met Teddy over praten.' Zei hij weer schamend. 'Nu heb je mij toch?' zei Ron opgewekt. 'Ja' zei hij blij. 'Maar ze wil me niet. Ze haat me!' zei hij triest. 'Nou.' begon Ron. 'Eigenlijk is dat niet zo.' begon hij. Charle keek verbaasd op. 'Ze keek eigenlijk hatelijk naar mij, en verliefd naar jou!' Zei Ron met een krop in de keel. Charle bleef verbaasd kijken. 'Ik geloof je niet! Waarom zeg je zoiets? Je weet dat ze mij haat en niet jou!' snauwde hij Ron triestig af. Charle had dit blijkbaar verkeerd opgevat. 'Maar Charle, ik zweer het je!' zei Ron overtuigend. Charle keek hem boos aan en keek meteen weer naar z'n teddy. 'Je lacht me gewoon uit! Net als al de andere! Ik vertrouwde je! Ik heb je verteld over Teddy!' zei Charle half wenend. Charle stak zijn knuffel in zijn boekentas en verdween. Terwijl meerdere mensen de Grote Zaal instroomde voor het middagmaal.  
  
Hoofdstuk 9: Charle en Hermelien?  
  
Ron voelde zich nu heel erg schuldig. Hij ging sip naast Harry zitten aan de tafel van Griffoendor, toen er een heel buffet lekkere dingen tevoorschijn kwam. 'Is er wat?' vroeg Harry. 'Charle is ook verliefd op Hermelien' zei Ron triest. 'Dat is toch geweldig!' riep Harry. 'Maar hij is boos op me, omdat hij denkt dat Hermelien hem haat.' Zei Ron. 'Hoe bedoel je?' vroeg Harry. 'Ik heb hem verteld dat Hermelien ook op hem is' zei Ron. 'En hij geloofde je niet?' zei Harry niet begrijpend. 'Dat is zo' antwoordde Ron met opgeblazen kaken. Hij keek naar het hele buffet en keek toen achter zich naar de tafel van Ravenklauw. Nergens was er een Charle te bespeuren. Ron stapte van de tafel weg en liep de Grote Zaal uit. Hij keek rond in de gang en liep toen de grote trap op. Hij zag nergens een Charle. Ron dacht diep na. Waar verstopt iemand zich? Ron herinnerde zich toen het eerste jaar op Zweinstein weer. Hermelien verstopte haar toen in de meisjestoiletten. Ron liep naar de jongenstoiletten en deed de massieve houten deur open. Hij zag een cabinetje waar de deur op kiertje van stond. Hij hoorde een weergalmend geween in die cabine. Hij duwde zachtjes op de deur en zag Charle zitten. Helemaal gehurkt op een toilet. Hij zette zijn voeten op het toilet en hield zijn benen strak vast. Hij keek op naar Ron. 'Wat moet je?' schreeuwde hij. 'Mijn excuses aanbieden.' Zuchtte Ron. 'Ga WEG!' riep Charle. 'Ik geloof je niet! Je komt me uitlachen!' riep hij. 'GA W..eee.eee.eeg!' huilde hij. Ron z'n hoofd hing naar beneden. Hij stapte de toiletten uit. Misschien moest hij ook Charle wat tijd geven. Hij had alles veel te snel gezegd.  
  
Ron had geen idee van wat hij nu nog kon doen. Het was inmiddels al avond geworden en Ron zat in een overvolle leerlingenkamer. Ron zat helemaal alleen zijn huiswerk te maken voor Kruidenkunde. Hij had een overdosis werk meegekregen omdat een paar mensen van Zwadderich het voor de hele klas lastig maakte. Gelukkig was hij bijna klaar. 54) De Gouhlbloem heeft de fantastische eigenschap om? Ron dacht na. Hij opende zijn boek en las het stuk over de Gouhlbloem. Hij had nog twee vragen te gaan. 'Kom OP' zei hij tegen zichzelf. Gouhlbloemen hebben de eigenschap zichzelf te genezen. Ze kunnen ook mensen van bepaalde ziektes en kwaaltjes genezen. Je moet een plant hebben die al verwelkt is, want als die nog rijp is, dan zit er veel te veel gif in de wortels dat zich over de hele bloem verspreid. Hier staat het! Zei hij opgewonden. Nog één vraag. Maar toen kwam Harry in de leerlingenkamer binnen. 'Ow ja!' riep hij. 'Kruidenkunde! Helemaal vergeten!' zuchtte hij. 'Hier' zei Ron. 'Je mag van me overschrijven.' Ging Ron verder. 'Bedankt! Je hebt mijn leven gered!' zei Harry opgelucht. 'Maar laat me wel nog één vraag oplossen.' Zei Ron vlug. Na de oefening te hebben opgelost, gaf Ron zijn stencils aan Harry. 'Ik ga even door het kasteel wandelen.' Zei Ron triestig. Harry stopte even met overschrijven en keek Ron bezorgd aan. 'Doe geen stomme dingen en laat je niet door de Zwadderaars doen. Gewoon negeren.' Zei Harry. Hij heeft makkelijk praten, Harry zou eens in Ron's plaats moeten staan. Dan zou hij weten hoe het is. Ron wandelde de grote trap af en leunde tegen de goudbruine leuningen. In de verte zag hij Charle iemand zoeken. Toen Charle Ron zag, liep hij op hem af. 'Ron!' riep hij. 'Ron!' Ron keek op. 'Ik kom m'n verontschuldigingen aanbieden.' Zei hij. Ron leek verbaast. 'Hoezo?' vroeg hij. 'Ik heb het recht niet om jou te beschuldigen, het zou kunnen zijn dat je gelijk hebt, maar daar ben ik toch nog niet zo zeker van.' Legde Charle uit. Ron werd opeens veel opgewekter. 'Je moet met Hermelien gaan praten. Je geeft haar complimentjes en laat haar blijken dat je haar leuk vindt.' Zei Ron. 'Hoe dan?' vroeg Charle nerveus. 'Je zegt dat je haar mooi vindt en dat ze hele mooie ogen en zo heeft. Je probeert haar te kussen. Maar let wel op! Je moet het moment aanvoelen. Ze moet in je ogen kijken. Je moet merken dat ze verliefd is op je' vertelde Ron. 'Weet je wat? Vraag wat meer raad aan Harry' raadde Ron hem aan. 'Harry Potter uit Griffoendor. Die ken je toch wel?' vroeg Ron. 'Ja, we spreken morgen toch nog eens af? Rond de middag in de Grote Zaal?' stelde Charle voor. 'Oké' antwoordde Ron.  
  
Hoofdstuk 10: Alles of niets  
  
De volgende dag hadden ze juist voor de middag Toverdranken. Dat leek wel een eeuwigheid te duren. Ron keek voortdurend op zijn horloge. Nog meer als anders. Harry had Ron inmiddels ook verteld dat Charle hem om raad had gevraagd. 'Ik heb hem een paar goede tips gegeven' zei Harry. 'Oké. Hopelijk voor hen, gaat het goed.' Zuchtte Ron. 'Ik heb met hem aan de Grote Zaal afgesproken.' Zei Ron. 'Goed.'begon Harry. 'Meneer Wemel! Meneer Potter!' schreeuwde Sneep. 'Voelen jullie twee Griffoendors jullie weer te goed voor mijn les?' snauwde hij. 'En Ron.' begon hij. 'Is het nog niet vernederend genoeg dat je met een modderbloedje wou?' schreeuwde hij. Hermelien probeerde haarzelf te beheersen. Ron wist dat Hermelien niet graag een modderbloedje werd genoemd, maar ze wisten beide dat ze beter zouden zwijgen. 'Geen straf deze keer. 25 punten aftrek voor Griffoendor.' Riep Sneeuw naar Ron toe. Gelukkig ging toen de bel eindelijk. Alsof het eeuwen lang duurde. Ron liep snel naar de Grote Zaal en wachtte daar op Charle. Nu moest het gebeuren, het was Alles of niets. Of waren Charle en Ron Hermelien voor goed verloren, of Ron en Charle waren beide gelukkig. Ron moest maar afwachten. Ron bleef daar 5 minuten wachten, tot Charle opdaagde. Hij was mooi gekleed en had zo te zien met wat water, zijn haar naar achteren gekamd. Hij leek heel blij te zijn. 'Ben je niet nerveus?' vroeg Ron verbaasd. 'Neen' zei hij opgewekt. 'Ik heb haar zojuist uitgevraagd.' Zei hij opgewekt. Ron kon zijn oren niet geloven. 'Harry vond dat ik het nu al moest doen.' Legde hij uit. 'En? Wat zei ze?' vroeg Ron opgewekt. 'Ze vond het fantastisch.' Antwoordde Charle. Ron was blij met het horen van dit nieuws. Hermelien en Charle gingen gelukkig zijn. Ook al was het voor Ron erg moeilijk om een goede vriend van hem met Hermelien te zien. 'Ik ga eten. Ik moet voldoende energie hebben voor vanavond. Want ik ben niet zo goed met meisjes.' Zei Charle nog steeds blij. Vanavond al? Had hij al zo snel kunnen afspreken. Hermelien moet wel echt op hem verliefd zijn.  
  
Tijdens de laatste pauze voor de vakantie kwam Hermelien aangehold. 'Ron?' vroeg ze. Ron keek verbaasd naar Hermelien. Hermelien keek naar beneden. Ze vond dit blijkbaar nogal moeilijk. 'Ik heb zonet met Harry gesproken.' Zei ze. Ron durfde haar niet aan te kijken, maar deed toch zijn best om in haar gezicht te kijken zonder wezenloos te staren. 'Hij zei dat het waar was, dat je alleen nog maar wou dat we terug goede vrienden werden.' Zei Hermelien. 'En hij heeft me ook verteld dat je Charle hebt overhaalt om me aan te spreken' zei ze blij. 'Ik voel me nu wel een beetje schuldig over m'n gedrag tegenover je.' Piepte ze. Het was alsof er een heel warm gevoel van opluchting doorheen Ron's maag vloeide. 'Het spijt me' zei Hermelien. Ron keek haar heel blij aan. 'Dus we zijn terug goede vrienden?' vroeg Ron. Hermelien knikte. 'Maar het zal wel een weekje of zo duren tot het echt weer helemaal normaal is. Het is in het begin nog een beetje raar. Sorry' zei Hermelien triest. 'Toch ben ik blij dat alles weer normaal is.' Zei Ron heel erg opgewekt. Hermelien keek op en keek Ron in z'n gezicht. 'Ik ook.' Zei Hermelien blij. 'Ik heb je gemist' zei ze. 'Ik jou ook.' Antwoordde Ron. Het was alsof alles weer net als vroeger was. Alsof al het koude in z'n lichaam weer warm werd. Op één ding na. Ron voelde eigenlijk nog steeds iets voor Hermelien. Wanneer hij dacht aan Hermelien en Charle tezamen was het alsof zowel Charle als Hermelien hem bedroog. Maar daar zal hij moeten mee leven. Ron had besloten Hermelien en Charle te steunen door dik en dun. Ze waren nu juist zo blij. Ron zal alleen maar. elke dag. met dezelfde afschuwelijke pijn. van hun samen te zien.. moeten. aanvaarden. Elke dag zal een marteling zijn. Maar nu had hij wel zijn vriendin terug, en dat was ook al veel waard. Goede dingen in het leven, daar moet je zelf voor zorgen, maar Mirakels, die gebeuren allemaal tegelijkertijd.  
  
Delarivière Sven,  
  
!!!! Het word ten zeerste aangeraden om eerst het eerste deel Te lezen!!!!  
  
Het tweede deel van 'Dit is DE DAG': 'Hou van me!' begint na de  
afschuwelijke picknick uit het eerste deel.  
Ron probeert zijn best te doen om de vriendschap tussen  
  
hem en Hermelien nog in orde te krijgen, maar dat is moeilijker  
  
dan je zou denken.  
  
Er zou misschien spraken zijn van een relatie in dit deel.  
  
Om dit alles te weten te komen, moet je alleen maar het verhaal te lezen.  
  
Deel 2 is spannender en langer dan het eerste deel.  
  
Er komen meer emoties los, die beter beschreven zijn dan in het eerste  
deel.  
  
Je kan de emoties er zo in herkennen  
  
- - Maankind -  
  
Het verhaal is supergoed!  
  
- Laura -HeHerme 


End file.
